Aladdin
Summary Aladdin (アラジン, Arajin) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician. He is the son of King Solomon and Queen Sheba of Alma Torran, and is commonly referred to as Solomon's proxy. Aladdin was raised by Ugo in the Sacred Place and sent to this world to fight Al-Thamen and to prevent a repeat of the tragic incident that destroyed Alma Torran. During the three years when Alibaba's consciousness was drifting in the new dimension, Aladdin and Morgiana mysteriously vanished. Later on it is revealed that he had a confrontation with Arba two years ago, and the reason why they secluded themselves to the world. He is the main protagonist of the series Magi. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 2-A, likely 1-C Origin: Magi Age: 15 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magoi Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, BFR, Summoning (Can Summon a Djinn), Barrier Creation, Clairvoyance and Omniscience via Solomon's wisdom, Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Sealing, Life Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Healing, Manipulation Space-Time_Manipulation, Resistance to Magic (As a Magi "beloved by the Ruhk", pure Magoi cannot harm him, dispersing harmlessly around him. His Borg protects him from any interference of ill-intent, including Belial's Memory Manipulation), Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Sinbad rewriting the system of Ruhk, which governs the fate and souls of everyone in the world and altered their minds) | Same as before, but stronger. In addition to: Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 3, 8 and 9), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level+ (Causally defeated Arba and is stated to have surpassed Solomon) | High Multiverse Level+ (Defeated David as the Proxy of the Sacred Palace), likely Complex Multiverse Level (After defeating David, Hakuryuu mentioned the fact that Aladdin has grown so enormously to the extent that no one in this world would be able to even touch him. Was also stated to have surpassed Solomon) Speed: Massively FTL+ {Comparable to Alibaba) with Speed of Light attack speed | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+ | High Multiversal+, likely Complex Multiversal Class Durability: Multi-Continent Level+. Higher with Borg. Far Higher with Borg Al-Samm (It was stated to be so powerful that not even Arba, Sinbad or Solomon can break it) | High Multiverse Level+, likely Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High | Limitless Range: Can range from several meters to a kilometer | High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His staff and a flute (Which has Ugo, his Djinn) Intelligence: Extremely intelligent when it comes to magic Weaknesses: Usually doesn't attempt to kill opponents Key: Base | Full Power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities Being one of the fabled Magi, Aladdin is capable of seeing and manipulating Magoi and several types of Magic to fight in a battle and can easily overpower strong fighters like Morgiana. It was revealed that he'd always known the magic Ugo once used on his hands called Har-Har Infigar; apparently, Ugo had taught him the spell just in case, so whenever Ugo used this magic, it was actually Aladdin that supplied the Magoi. Aladdin was later told in Magnostadt that he is classified as a "Red Magician", one who specializes in flame and heat magic. After his training in Magnostadt, he has become quite skilled using multiple types of magic at once and in combinations. With further training during the timeskip, Aladdin subsequently mastered the use of Strength magic much like his father. His power has grown so enormously that even Hakuryuu remarks no one in the world is capable of touching him. Physical Abilities Myers has trained Aladdin in the basics of martial arts to improve his physical strength, which betters his ability to use magic. He usually uses his wand as a fighting weapon. However, it should be noted that Aladdin's body for most of the series is that of a small child and possesses physical strength that befits that of a child. He does not typically engage in martial arts but he is also not afraid to do so during combat. Wisdom of Solomon It is a mysterious ability that allows communication with anyone's Rukh, including those contained in the living and those of the dead. It also allows normal people, or those who cannot ordinarily interact with the Rukh, to hear the will of Rukh and is able to see the past, present and future through the use of Rukh. This power is also able to temporarily summon departed souls back to life; this was used by Aladdin during the series to allow people to say farewells to their deceased loved ones. This, however, is very tiring for Aladdin. The Wisdom of Solomon also allowed Aladdin to enter Alibaba's mind to get rid of a curse cast on him by Ithnan. According to Ithnan, this power grants the person "Omniscience". Metal Vessel Ugo: Aladdin's Djinn, although it was later revealed that he was actually Solomon's Djinn. He is a Heat Djinn, reflective of Aladdin's affinity with Fire Magic. Aladdin's former Metal Vessel for Ugo is a small, golden flute with the magical seal of an eight pointed star. Magic Tools :Magic Turban: Aladdin also possesses a Magic Turban which he typically wears on his head. At his is will, the turban can become a large sheet of fabric similar to that of a flying carpet this sheet of fabric also functions as a tool to allow flight. It can hold a lot of weight, evidenced by several instance it carried multiple people or multiple objects far heavier than its wielder. After his training at the Magnostadt Academy, Aladdin is now capable of freely using Gravity Magic to fly instead of relying on the turban alone. He later removed the cloth from the jewel in his turban and, by using the magic in the jewel, he amplifies his own Gravity Magic. He can still summon the cloth so multiple persons can ride along with him. :Eye of the Rukh: This Magic Tool is one that uses Clairvoyance Magic to allow two people to communicate with each other from far distances. It takes the shape of a small sphere and is made of a material like glass. Yamraiha, who also gave Aladdin the Eye, possesses another one that she can use to contact him. Aladdin is also capable of contacting her, although it is unknown if it would be able to communicate with other tools that serve the same purpose. :Magoi Reverse Tool: This is a Magic tool that forces the Magoi’s flow to go in a single direction. It takes the form of a pair of red gemstones which were embedded into Aladdin's inner forearms. These were given to him by Yamraiha and would prove vital to hiding his identity while posing as a student in Magnostadt. :Eight Magic Color Selection Crystal: Aladdin made use of this tool at the Magnostadt Academy at the very early stages of his stay there. It was due to the crystal that it was discovered Aladdin's affinity with Fire and thus his classification as a "Red Magician" came to be. :5th Type Magic Aid Tube: This is an aid tool that Aladdin used when learning Wind Magic. :Reading Glasses: Aladdin has a pair of reading glasses given to him by Professor Irene that translates every language, dead and current, and downloads it directly into the brain for easier understanding. Wand Aladdin uses a Wand during combat to fight, firing Magoi as well as Magic. Aladdin also uses this wand as a sort of staff during close-quarters combat. Aladdin has changed Wands from one he previously had to one he received from the deceased Baba, this was later destroyed by Muu after he had used Djinn Equip and attacked Aladdin. After training in Magnostadt and learning martial arts, he starts combines both of these in his Magic, resulting in his ability to fight with both basic martial arts and powerful Magic. He at one point used the golden flute that housed Ugo as a temporary wand. After the war ended, Aladdin was given Matal Mogamett's wand although it had been shortened to suit his size better. It appears to be a medium size wooden staff with four triangular metal sides forming a pyramid at the top with a vine covered in thorns going in a spiral pattern emerging from the center. Magic :Borg: This is said to be the "proof" of a Magician, most likely because it is not only a fundamental skill but also a simple one. It is a defensive ability capable of blocking out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. The strength of the barrier, however, depends on the individual casing the spell. In his case, Aladdin is so skilled and experienced with Borg that he can distort the field to increase its defense in a particular area of the shield. :Heat Magic :*'Har-Har Infigar' (Scorching Heat Double Palms): A type of heat magic once used by Ugo. He usually uses it with Alibaba to support an affinity for fire. At the Magnostadt Academy, Aladdin had to use the Magoi Reverse Tool to stop him from gaining other people's magoi around, so he had to train his inner magoi. At first, the power output was minimal, only getting him in the 6th Kodor, but after two weeks it became gradually stronger, and after a month, it became stronger than his original, gaining him entrance in to the 1st Kodor. At full strength after his training in Magnostadt it was powerful enough to cross a large distance as well as destroy a small hill instantly. :*'Har-Har Rasas' (Scorching Heat Consecutive Bullets): This is a magic with multiple heat balls that Aladdin can control individually that makes a small explosion upon contact. It is considered mid-level magic, it uses a lot of ceremonial orders. :*'Har-Har Raqi' (Evaporation Baptism): This is a Composite Magic that combines both Heat Magic and Water Magic. It heats up the water inside the vessel and destroys it from the inside. It can be used on multiple opponents at once almost instantly and can fulfill the use of a smokescreen during combat to confuse the enemy. :Water Magic :*'Shallal Raqi' (Evaporation Baptism): This is a Composite Magic that combines heat and water magic to heat up the water in an opponent's body, leaving/creating high temperature steam. :*'Shallal Sarab' (Water Mirror Mirage): It is a water magic that creates a mirage by generating a refraction in the light thanks to high temperature streams. After training at the Magnostadt Academy, Aladdin is now able to create a mirror of the whole Academy. :Wind Magic :*'Asfal Riih' (Piercing Wind): This is a type of wind magic, where it appeared as a type of tornado like magic. After a year of training, he is now capable of lifting close to 50 people on a sheet in the air. :*'Hadika Hadeka' (Resonating Staff): Aladdin has learned an Composite Magic by creating a combination spell of Wind Magic and Sound Magic, this spell makes the air vibrate really fast and is capable of pulverizing stone with one touch. Also, it only uses a little amount of Magoi. :Light Magic :*'Flash' (Light Ray): This is a type of light magic that creates a beam of light like a laser to attack an opponent. :Lightning Magic :*'Ramz' (Thunder): This magic creates a ball of lightning/thunder to attack the opponent. :Gravity Magic: Aladdin has learned Gravity Magic in order to maneuver through the air with relative ease. Aladdin later grew so adept at using Gravity Magic that he can easily soar at great speeds. It is further amplified when he uses the jewel from his Magic Turban. :*'Ugo': Aladdin has created a magic that uses gravity magic to gather and manipulate sand creating a clay copy of Ugo, his former Djinn, that is capable of great physical feats such as speed and strength. He has shown to be capable of channeling his magic through the dolls such as Har-Har Infigar. :Clairvoyance Magic: Aladdin is able to use this Magic and project his memories from the rukh in his blood as images but he hasn't mastered it yet. :Strength Magic :*'Dhoruf Sabaha' (Thrust Reaction or Gravity Reaction): By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), he is able to alter the fundamental laws of physics in order to repel attacks. :*'Dhoruf Asshara' '(''Propulsion Fixation Impact): By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), in combination with Ugo Magic, Aladdin pushes his opponent far away from the ground until space. This spell fixes the strength of Ugo's punch, and continues to apply a certain force in the same direction and with the same intensity. :'''Teleportation Magic: Aladdin first uses this ability when he transports his group from the Dark Continent to their world. Aladdin's range isn't as extended compared to Judar's ability according to Hakuryuu. :Alchemic Magic :*'Al-Kimia Al-Qadima': Aladdin uses this technique to rewrite Hakuei's body composition in order to change the structure to prevent Arba from inhabiting Hakuei's body. Respect Threads https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/4va83b/respect_aladdin_the_magi_magi/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1